The Trinket
by Izout
Summary: Gordie and friends decide to go fishing. When Gordie is the first one to show up early, he finds himself in the company of a girl who's also there. What reason could she have for being there? Hinted Gordie/OC.


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Little Gordie/OC fic. Will get around to updating The Ties. Eventually.

* * *

Gordie walked along the trail to the river, fishing rod in hand. Teddy had suggested they all go fishing for some silver carp and everyone agreed. Besides, it's not like they had anything better to do. Getting off the trail, Gordie then cross through the wilderness before finally reaching the river. He looked around, the others weren't here yet. Pleased with being early, Gordie put his rod down and started digging through the soil, trying to find any worms to use as bait.

As he was digging, he saw something that count his attention: it was a pair of shoes with some socks lying next to them. People will throw their garbage anywhere. Then he heard a splash. He looked up, expecting it to be a fish jumping out of the water trying to catch a meal, but instead it was a girl. How the hell did he not notice her before? He saw that her back was turn to him, knee deep in water, skirt rolled up to avoid it getting soak, swishing her hands around in the water as if she was looking for something. Eventually she paused and looked over her shoulder, green eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, shit, sorry you scared me." She said lightly, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, it was nothing." Gordie replied as she started making her way to the shore. Gordie took a step back when she got out of the water, and reach for her socks, surprise by his reaction.

"You're jumpy." She noted as she slip a foot in.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else here. Anyone but my friends at least." Gordie explain as best as he could. She crossed her arms at this.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know you own this place. I'll be glad to get off your property." She said sounding offending. Gordie raise his hands to try and stop her.

"I didn't mean that, I was just saying I had-!" Then he stop and frown when he saw her lips twist into a smirk and she snorted.

"I was just yanking your leg, loosen up a bit." The girl giggled and Gordie rolled his eyes. She eyed him curiously as he went to grab his rod before making his way to the edge of the water, putting a worm into the hook and unleashing it into the water, sitting down. The girl joined him.

Gordie was visibly uncomfortable with her sitting next to him so closely.

"You like fishing?" She asked him out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's fun. I use to do it with a brother a lot." He answered, not sure why.

"'Use to'? You don't do it anymore?" She asked curiously. Gordie tried to look down.

"Yeah, he uh… he…" He stammered, not really wanting to talk about this with someone he barely knew. "What are you doing here?" He changed the subject.

She eyed him before she looked like she figured something out. "I was just looking for my necklace."

"Your necklace?"

"Yeah, I lost my necklace when I went swimming here a few weeks ago. I think it slipped off when I was practicing diving."

"Probably wasn't a good idea trying to swim with that on." Gordie commented, pulling his reel in a bit.

"Thanks for the advice now Albert Einstein ." The girl deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Gordie couldn't help but snicker at this. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to jerk.

"What did you do that for?" Gordie asked startled. She just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"It was getting chilly, feel like it, you choose." She told him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Gordie felt his face start to heat up. Was she really trying to flirt with him? He never had girls flirt with him. When you have a handsome brother like Denny around, girls didn't tend to point their direction at him. "You tend to go into silent pitches a lot. It's kinda cute." She told him as she scooted over to him. Gordie scooted away. She then got on her hands and knees and started crawling over to him, laughing as he kept scooting away. This became like a game to them for a while before Gordie felt his rod caught on something.

"Jesus, I got a bite?" Gordie question as he quickly stood up and started pulling his reel. The girl got up too and walked up next to him. He took notice of her presence, but didn't say anything, too preoccupied with his potential catch. He pulled and pulled and pulled before he finally got whatever it was out of the water, the light of the sun reflecting off it for a brief second. When he reeled in his hook, he saw it was a small, tiny, serpent like thing covered in some green plant. Was it a snake?

"Hey, is that…?" The girl trailed off as she pinch the line with her fingers, bringing the object closer to her eyes to inspect it. When she did, her eyes widen. "This is it! You found it! This is my necklace!" She shrilled, barely able to contain her excitement.

"It is?" Gordie asked her. She shook her head rapidly.

"Yes, I thought I'd never find it!" She exclaimed as she unhook it from the hook and pulled off the plants on it. It was a gold necklace with a thick chain around it with a diamond in the middle. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then hugged him tightly, causing to blush even deeper. "Can you help me put it on?" She requested, handing him the necklace and grabbing the back of her hair so he could have space.

"What? Yeah-yeah sure." He replied, taking the necklace and looping his arms around her neck, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as the sides of his fingers touched her bare neck skin. He quickly locked it in place.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." She told him, smiling. Well, I better get going, better to get out of your hair now." She then turned and was about to leave when she stop and stared at him hard. Gordie felt a little uncomfortable being under gaze before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around." She cooed before skipping away.

Gordie just stared at her, his hand slowly reaching for his cheek and his fingers lightly touching the part where the lips made contact. A smile started to grow on his face, reaching ear to ear.

"FINALLY, we're here!" Exclaimed a loud voice. Gordie turned his head and saw his friends finally arriving, fishing rods in hand. "Hey Gordie." One of his friends greeted him.

"Hey Teddy."

"Sorry for being late Gord, we had to make a side-trip to Quidaciolu's." Chris explained to him as he shot Vern a look.

"Sorry you guys, I had to use the bathroom." Vern explained meekly.

Teddy just rolled his eyes, "Verno, the whole FOREST is a bathroom, use that."

"I don't feel comfortable doing it in the outdoors. What if somebody saw me?" Vern argue back.

"Vern, we were the only one out there. Nobody would have seen you." Teddy tried to explain.

"You guys would."

Teddy's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's gross, nobody wants to see your schlong."

"Hey Gordie, what's got you smiling?" Chris asked his friend, not wanting to get involve with Teddy's and Vern's argument.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gordie tried to brush it off.

"It's not nothing, what is it?" Teddy inquired. Then his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "What, were you along with a girl on something?" Giving him a wink-wink, nudge-nudge.

Gordie just laugh and the boys started their fishing.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Just felt like giving Gordie a little love in the non-slash variety (though, been guilty of it myself. :P).


End file.
